Starting Over
by Naytana
Summary: It has been three years since the day in the choir room when Santana broke up with Brittany. Nobody has heard from her since, but after she is seen in New York, everybody learns the truth to why Santana left. Will Santana have a second chance with Brittany? and how will Brittany react to the news?
1. Surprise Surprise

_"This sounds a lot like a break up to me."_

_"You know this isn't working, you know I will always love you the most."_

_"I love you too."_

* * *

My eyes drift open and I blink back the tears that have formed in my eyes from the still painful memory that always replays in my mind.

Even after 3 years I can't get over Brittany and how lost and broken she looked that day in the choir room when I broke up with her. The way her lips and chin were quivering as she tried to hide her sobs makes my heart break.

That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do and I regret it every single day of my life. I wish I could take it back so I can cuddle and kiss the girl I was supposed to spend the rest of my life with.

But I can't. I broke it off for a reason. I couldn't hold Brittany back because of what happened to me or let her hate me by thinking I cheated willingly, because I didn't.

I hated what that man did to me and the way he touched me, even though I pleaded him to stop. The way he hit me every time I begged him to stop what he was doing.

Brittany was set to do great things after she graduated and I couldn't get in the way of that. So I did the only thing I could think of.

I changed all my contact information and used the money that my parents gave me to buy an apartment in New York. After a couple of days, I got a job in a small diner and I've been working there ever since.

"Mommy!" my eyes drift to the door of my bedroom to see my three year old daughter, Dylan, with a pout on her face. She plods over to my bed and I lift her up so she is laying next to me.

I smile as she cuddles into my side and I run my fingers through her brown hair, "morning baby." She giggles and starts to squirm as I tickle her stomach.

"M-Mommy" she tries to bat my hands away, but fails miserably causing me to smirk at the small girl who is now straddling my waist. "How many times did I tell you no to do dat?" she gives me a pointed look, trying to look intimidating, but I just think she looks even more adorable.

Times like this, I am thankful I didn't have an abortion. Dylan is my world now that I don't have Brittany and I don't know what I would do without her. She's like my best friend and I love it when we spend time just the two of us, like now.

"Sorry, Di" she giggles as I pout playfully at her before quickly placing a sloppy kiss against my lips. "Ewy" I groan, wiping my lips causing her to slap my arms.

"Hey!" she crosses her arms over her chest and turns away from me, like she does when she gets upset. I bite down on my lip and take her in my arms.

She tries to get away but I just hold her closer. "I'm sorry, you know I love your kisses, Dylan" I reassure her, kissing her cheek to get my point across.

Her face instantly brightens and she looks up to me, "when we go to see Auntie Callie?" she asks me. Callie is one of my co-workers and the person I am the closest too here.

When I go to work, Dylan comes with me and sits on the stools drinking milkshakes as I work behind the till so I can keep an eye on her. Next year though she will be in pre-school whilst I'm at work.

I glance at the clock on my bedside desk and my eyes widen. "10 minutes!" I screech loudly and quickly change myself into my work uniform and Dylan into some jeans and a unicorn jumper that I bought because it reminded me of Brittany.

When we finally arrive at the diner, 10 minutes late, I quickly place Dylan in her usual seat before going behind the till. "Mommy? Can I find Auntie Callie?" Dylan asks me, a beaming smile on her face as I place her usual double chocolate milkshake in front of her before putting the money in the till.

"Uh, baby just drink your drink and I'll go call her" I say to her, glancing around the diner and seeing that it was practically empty except from a guy in the corner, who looks about my age.

Dylan starts to drink her milkshake and I kiss her forehead before going in the back to find Callie. It doesn't take long because I could honestly spot her bright red hair from a mile away. "Cal! Dylan wants you" she smiles at the mention of her God-daughter and follows me back out to the front.

"Sup, Di" Callie raises her hand in the air for a fist-bump, making the Lopez smirk come onto Dylan's face before bumping her tiny fist against the other girls.

"Hi" Dylan is giggling as Callie ruffles up her already messy hair. "Can you braid my hair?" She asks with that cute face nobody can say no too.

Callie taps her chin, pretending to think making Dylan punch her arm lightly. "Dylan, no punching" I warn her, smiling when she mutters a small sorry before rolling her eyes. Yeah, she is definitely my daughter.

I hand Callie the two elastic bands and she starts to gently braid my daughters hair. "Why no one here?" Dylan's face is scrunched up with confusion and I shrug my shoulders before checking my phone.

I grin when I see the background of my phone. "Did you take this and put it as my background?" I ask Dylan, turning my phone so she can see the photo. It is of herself with a big toothy grin and it is so cute. Dylan nods her head proudly. "Well, thanks baby" I kiss her cheek and stuff my phone back into my bag.

"Your welcome" the small girl replies, her mouth still fill of milkshake causing it to splatter slightly on my face.

"Dylan Brittany Lopez!" I gasp, before bursting into a fit of laughter at the guilty look on my daughters face. She soon joins in on the laughter, only to be stopped when Callie tells her to stop moving her head. "Haha, you got told off by Callie" I tease her, sticking out my tongue.

"Auntie Callie" Dylan whines, a pout on her face. "Tell mommy to stop being mean" I raise my hands in defense when Callie gives me a pointed look.

"Stop being mean to your daughter, Santana!" now its Dylan who sticks her tongue out at me.

"Hey, now your the m-" I am cut of by the bell, signalling that somebody has entered the diner. I glance towards the door and my stomach tightens as my face pales.

When the person finally looks up and sees me, her face pales also.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Dylan asks worriedly as she looks between me and her milkshake.

"Quinn."

"Santana?"


	2. You don't know anything

"Oh my God, Santana! Do you have any idea how worried we have all been?" Quinn brakes the silence as her eyes lock with mine. I see the mixture of emotions rush through them and it makes me shudder.

"Your parents have no clue where you are and what has happened to you! Don't even get me started on Brittany" my eyes water at the mention of her name but I force the tears back as she carries on screaming at me. "She practically lives in her bedroom and has only left it about 5 times in the past three years!"

The first tears rolls down my cheek. "All she does is lay in her bed, crying all day long. She hardly eats and I even caught her once with a razor blade in her hand!" My eyes go wide and I feel my chest getting tighter.

"Callie, can you take her round the back and let her make a milkshake. Ill put the money in the till" I ask Callie, giving her a look that says do it now. She seems to understand because she takes my daughter in her arms.

Dylan has a different idea though as she tries to jump out of the girls arms, her whimpers filling the silence that has now filled the room. "No! I wanna stay with you" I can see the terrified look in her eyes and the tears that roll down her cheek makes my heart shatter into a million more pieces.

"Sweetie, go with Callie. I promise I will be okay and come get you when I am finished talking to my old friend" I softly reassure her. She seems to calm down a little, but still has a little doubt covering her face as Callie takes her from the room.

Once she has gone, I turn back to Quinn who still is bright red with anger. "Did she hurt herself?" I ask her quietly, not even wanting to know the answer. If Brittany did, I would never be able to forgive myself. Knowing she is in pain, and I am the cause of it, makes me want to run back to Lima right now and take her in my arms.

"No. Luckily I caught her just in time and she hasn't thought of it since, but that isn't the point!" I let out a small breath of air in relief and my chest loosens up, but only just a little. Its a good thing that nobody has came into the diner yet or my boss isn't in today otherwise I probably would of been fired by now.

"You don't think I think about her?" I hiss at her, not even bothering to wipe the tears as they rapidly escape my eyes and flow down my cheeks. "You have no idea what happened to me Quinn and why I did what I did. I needed to let her live her life without holding her back because of what happened to me, so I let her go."

Quinn's eyebrows raise in confusion and the anger seems to disappear slightly. "I was fucking raped! Is that what you want to hear, huh?" Quinn's eyes go wide as I scream at her, part of me is angry and the other part is still terrified of the memory of what happened.

"No matter how hard I tried to push him off of me or yell at me to stop, he didn't. He kept on hitting me as I screamed out in pain and I didn't want Britt to think I cheated on her willingly or to be scared because of what he did to me!" Quinn has tears in her eyes as I carry on screaming, just like she was a couple of moments ago.

"When I found out that I was pregnant, I started to avoid her" my voice is lower now as I look down to the ground. Talking about Brittany always makes my stomach churn and my body to go cold. "Once I started showing, I was already 4 months, so I came back to Lima and broke up with her so I didn't have to tell her. I just couldn't."

I let out a muffled sob as Quinn leans over the counter to wrap her arms around me. My body is shaking as more rip though my body and the salty tears that roll down my cheeks splash onto her shoulder. "I am so sorry, Santana. I had no idea" she whispers into my ear before I pull away, wiping my puffy eyes with the back of my hand.

"I know you didn't, nobody did, and that is how I wanted it. I didn't want everybody giving me stares or Brittany blaming herself because she couldn't protect me" Quinn gives me a sad smile.

"You could of at least told me" she tells me softly and I just shrug my shoulders, holding up my finger to tell her I will be back in a minute. When I walk through the doors to the back, Dylan throws herself at me.

I lift the small girl into my arms with no trouble. Seriously, this girl eats all the time and she is still so light. Her legs wrap around my waist and lock at the bottom of my back as her arms snake around my neck. "You okay?" she asks me worriedly, he tiny hands coming up to cup my cheeks.

"Yeah, baby. We both were just shocked because we haven't seen each other since before you were born" I explain to her softly, my lips moving against her skin as I press a kiss to her forehead.

Dylan's eyes brighten up, "can I meet her?" I nod my because really, who am I to say no to my adorable princess? She squeals and kisses my cheek happily.

Just as I am about to leave the room, I turn back around to Callie. "Thank you so much" I say to her honestly, and I am pretty sure that they both heard us yelling from in here anyway. She mouths a 'your welcome' back and I smile before going back into the front with Dylan.

Quinn smiles widely at me as I sit Dylan on top of the counter between us. "Dylan this is Quinn. Apart from Brittany, she was my best friend" I tell my daughter and she looks at Quinn with wide eyes. Dylan has heard all about Brittany and Quinn and loves to hear stories about the crazy times we had together in high school.

"Hey, I'm Dylan Brittany Lopez. I love Mickey mouse, unicorns, boats, trees and food. If you don't like them, den we can't be friends" I giggle at the serious look on Dylan's face and Quinn looks at me with amusement before looking back Dylan.

"Well, I love all of them too, so I am sure we can be real good friends" Quinn tells her with a chuckle as Dylan lets out a small excited 'Yay.' "You are so cute, do you know that?" Dylan rolls her eyes at Quinn's comment.

"Mommy says dat all of the time" she puts her hands to her head and sticks her tongue out at me when I laugh at her.

"Thats because you are. You are the most beautiful girl in the whole world" I whisper to her, tucking her loose hair behind her ears as she beams at me. My baby girl definitely is one in a million and I am so proud she is all mine.


	3. Time to go back

"No!" I yell out placing one hand on my hip and using the other on the control the pretend pirate sword that is hitting against the one Dylan is holding.

"If you don't walk dat plank now I will push you" she threatens me, pointing her sword into my chest as she does so. "Now what it gonna be?" I look up as she stands over me, a smug smile on her face.

Holding my hands up in defense, she giggles through a pretend cough so that she doesn't brake character. "Okay, Okay!" I say, shrinking into myself in fear as she lets out a loud evil laugh causing me to cover up my mouth to contain my own laughter.

"Good, now get up" she pokes the sword into my chest once more, "if you eva come on ma boat again, I will endz you" she growls to me, stabbing my chest repeatedly as she does so. I hide my proud smile as my little girl talks all gangsta.

"Got it?" I nod my head furiously before getting up to walk across the pretend plank that we made earlier. "Now you best jump before I go all Lima heights" with one last look at the smaller version of myself, I turn back around, ready to jump of the end.

Smirking, I take her in my arms and jump with a loud squeal. "If I am going, then you are too" my smirk becomes even bigger when Dylan stamps her foot and crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance.

"You a cheater, mommy" she says, a small cute pout forming on her lips whilst she glares at me.

I gasp dramatically and place my hand over my heart. "Me? I did not cheat, baby" I wink at her and flop down on the couch with her still in my arms. "I'm sorry, Baby Di" I whisper as she cuddles into me causing a smile to come to my lips.

"I love you, mama" my smile widens, hearing my daughters words. She only ever calls me mama when she is serious about something and it melts my heart every time.

Pressing my lips to hers with a sigh, I close my eyes. "I love you too, with all my heart. Me and you" my eyes lock with hers as I say the last part.

"You and me" finishes of our quote that we have been saying to each other since she learned how to talk.

The doorbell suddenly rings through the house, earning jumps of shock from both of us. I move Dylan from my lap and onto the space next to me before getting up to see who is at the door.

I open it up to reveal a smiling Quinn. Shit, shit, shit. This is the first time Quinn has been here and the place is a mess and filled with pirate toys. "Uh, Quinn what are you doing here?" I ask as I nervously beckon with my head for her to follow me inside the apartment.

It is still taking me a while to get used to the fact Quinn found me here and I spilled everything to her. That was two days ago and we have only made little talk since.

"Telling you to pack your bags because I, being the amazing friend I am, just bought us all train tickets back to Lima for tonight" my eyes go wide as I stiffly sit down on the couch next to Dylan who has now got her eyes glued to the TV.

"You do what!" I screech, tears beginning to cloud my vision. "I-I can't go back there Quinn! Nobody even cares that I am gone anyway, apart from Britt, but I can't see her" my voice is small but also forceful.

"Yes, Santana, you can" she replies back in the same tone. "And you are. She needs you and by the look in your eyes, you still need her" I nod my head sadly at what she is saying to me.

Quinn is right. I need to go explain to Brittany what happened if I ever want to be with her again and she deserves to know the truth after all these years. "Okay" I breathe out, still a tiny bit unsure, "where will I stay though? I can't go to my parents because they don't know about Dylan yet."

"You can both stay with me, don't worry. Now go get your bags packed because we need to leave in two hours" she tells me, shooing me out of the room and up the stairs with a laugh.

Since I don't know how long I will be staying in Lima, I just pack enough clothes for 2 weeks and then if we end up staying longer I can just get Quinn to do some laundry for me. After putting on the backpack that contains some of Dylan's toys to keep her entertained on the train ride, I grab the large suitcase and make my way back downstairs.

Dylan jumps into my arms once she sees me, "I get to meet Brittany?" she asks me excitedly and I can't help the warm feeling that fills my stomach from knowing that my daughter already loves the girl I want to marry someday.

"Sure baby Di. I promise you can meet Brittany once I have talked with her" I hold out my pinky and she immediately curls hers around it as I beam at her.

"Oh my God, that is the cutest thing I have ever seen" Quinn gushes making both mine and Dylan's heads to snap towards her. "I can't believe you taught her that. Just wait till Brittany sees it, she is going to be happy and proud."

I suddenly feel nerves tingle in my stomach. "Crap, what if she hates me still? what if she doesn't love me anymore and she can't forgive me?" the tears come back to my eyes as Quinn embraces me in a tight hug.

"Santana, I am sure she already forgave you three years ago. She just wants to hold you and have you back" the way Quinn speaks with so much reassurance makes me smile at her thankfully.

"Dylan, lets go to Lima" with one finally look around the apartment, I close the door and lock it up.

Alright, Santana, lets go see Brittany.


	4. Let me explain

Tears brim in the corners of my eyes as I nervously stand at the door of the all too familiar house. My insides are tingling and my stomach feels like it is about to explode.

As soon as we got to to Quinn's house, I put Dylan down in bed and then came straight here. Is it too late? Brittany will probably be asleep by now, right?

Deciding that I should just go for it, I bring up my shaky hand to knock on the brown door. Oh my God. Oh my God. Why did I do that? I think I'm going to faint or something. My breathing stops when I hear shuffling on the other side of the door and I sigh. There is no turning back now, Lopez.

Once the door opens, revealing the younger version of Brittany, I feel so small as she rakes her eyes over my body. "Tana?" Kelsey asks me in shock, a wide smile forming on her lips when I nod my head at her.

She jumps into my arms and hugs me tightly. "I missed you, mini-Britt who isn't so mini anymore" I whisper to the girl, who is now 11. "Is Brittany in her room? I want to explain some things to her" Kelsey smiles at me.

"Yeah she is upstairs and I am so glad you came back for her. She scares me like this" she tells me sadly causing my heart to melt for the younger girl in front of me. I kiss the top of her head before slowing making my way through the house that hasn't changed one bit over the years.

As I stand outside Brittany's bedroom door, butterflies rush through my body and I shut my eyes as I take a deep breath. Drying my sweating palms on my sweatpants, I bite my bottom lip.

Its now or never. Without another thought, I push open the door to be met with the sound of muffled heartbroken sobs and whimpers. My heart breaks all over again in my chest as I look at the back of Brittany's head.

"Go away mom" I start to shake and my breath hitches in my throat when I hear Brittany's voice. It is horse from all of the crying she has been doing and is filled with no emotion at all.

"Britt-Britt" I whisper, but loud enough for her to hear me. She freezes and I hear her choke back another sob as she scrambles around to face me in her bed. Once her eyes lock with mine, she jumps up and comes running over to me.

Her eyes look lifeless. Like she has given up on the world around her and is crying her life away.

Before I can say anything, a hand is connecting with my left cheek and I hiss in pain. "Your real" she breathes out and runs her thumb over the red mark she has just made.

We are both crying as I pull her still ridged body over to the bed. "I need to explain some things to you" I say to her softly as she wraps her arms tightly around my waist like I am about to run away.

"Britt, I need you to listen to me very carefully and not say anything until I am finished, okay?" when I feel her nod slightly against my chest, I sigh and start to run my fingers through her hair just like I do with Dylan.

"4 months before that day, something happened to me. I was walking home from college when a man grabbed me and forced me down an empty alleyway" tears pour from my eyes as I relive the painful memory of what happened.

"I tried so hard to get away from him, but I couldn't. He was so strong and kept on hitting me as I screamed out for help. I still remember the evil glint in his eyes as he ripped of my uniform" I shudder and Brittany's grip tightens around me as I let out a small sob.

No matter how much fear I still feel every time I talk about that day, I need to tell Brittany. "I remember sobbing for you, screaming out how I needed you to kiss me and not him" Brittany moves her head so her eyes lock with mine.

Her tears have increased, but are silent now as she gives me a sad, encouraging smile. "He didn't stop and it seemed like it lasted forever, like I couldn't control anything that was happening. When it was over, he laughed at my broken body and just walked away" my lips curl up in disgust as his laugh echos in my mind.

"He didn't even fucking care that he raped me. He laughed at what he had done and just left me there in tears, broken and screaming out your name" I pause to take a deep breath and wipe my wet cheeks.

"I couldn't tell you what happened Britt, I didn't want you to get hurt or think it was your fault and then when I found out something a month later, I knew I had to end things" Brittany looks at me with a confused frown and I silently reach my phone out of my pocket.

A smile instantly comes to my lips when I get a picture of Dylan up on the screen. I hand my phone over to Brittany, "she is my daughter" Brittany gasps and her eyes stay glued to the screen.

"She's beautiful" Brittany looks back at me and my heart melts at the warmness that has came back to her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? I would of helped you through it" she tells me softly, brushing my hair away from my eyes.

"I didn't want you to be angry or upset and think that I cheated on you willingly" I admit to her and she sighs deeply against my chest.

"Santana, I am not angry at you. I am, however, upset that you lied to me about everything" my heart sinks when I see the pain return to her features. "I would of helped you through this, but instead you shattered my heart" Brittany looks into my eyes and I see all the love still pooling around in them.

The way she is looking at me with admiration makes me melt and I can help but lean in closer to her. Its only when our lips touch that I snap back into reality. Her lips feel cold and salty from all the tears, but they still fit perfectly with mine like they always have and the sparks fly through my body just like they used to.

"I am so sorry for everything. I love you and I will do anything to show you just how much you mean to me. I am never leaving you again" Brittany's runs her thumb across my cheek as our foreheads rest against each other.

"I love you too, please don't ever leave me again" she whimpers and I almost cry at how she clinging to me. Why did I have to leave? now she just thinks I am going to go away again.

"Never. I promise you" and with that, she crashes her lips against mine once more.

Oh, God, how I have missed these lips and how they feel against mine. The way her bottom lip fits between my plump lips and the way she lets her tongue flicker across my upper lip teasingly.

"I missed you so much, I can't live without you" Brittany shuffles on her bed, "can you stay the night?" she asks me shyly and I giggle before kissing her cheek.

"Sure, I kind of pinky promised Dylan that I will take you to meet her tomorrow anyway. But only if you want to" I add the last bit on quickly, still not entirely sure about Brittany's thoughts on Dylan.

"Santana, I would love to meet her" she tells me, draping her arm across my waist and pulling me closer. I smile and turn around so she is the big spoon, just like old times.

"Night Britt-Britt" I yawn, too tired to even ask Brittany for some of her pajamas.

My eyes flutter close and when I feel Brittany kiss the back of my neck, I fall asleep in the arms of my soul-mate for the first time in three years.


	5. My two favorite girls

A lazy smile forms on my face when I feel soft kisses being placed down my neck and across my shoulders. I keep my eyes closed, wanting her to carry on with what she is doing.

I still can't believe that I am here, in bed with Brittany. The girl I thought I saw the last of three years ago when I broke her heart into a million tiny pieces.

Her lips disappear causing my skin to go cold, already missing the contact. "Britt" I whine sleepily, reaching out blindly to pull her lips back to my neck.

Brittany giggles and a pout comes to my lips. "Open your eyes" I feel her breath hit against my lips and it makes a lump form in my throat. I slowly do as she says, opening my eyes to find myself staring back into her clear ocean blue ones.

We both look into each others eyes silently. "You're so beautiful" I whisper to her as I advert my eyes to study every inch of her face. The corners of her mouth tugs upwards and she smiles shyly at me before dipping her head down to connect her lips with mine.

Her soft lips curl around my bottom lip and I let out a low moan when she pulls it between her teeth. When I move my hands to cup her cheeks, she starts to run her fingers through my hair; just like I have always loved her doing.

She slips her tongue into my mouth without warning, meeting mine instantly. When she moves on top of me and starts to roll her hips, I pull away with a gasp. "Britt, stop" I tell her and she looks at me with a mixture of shock and hurt.

Tears are welling up in her eyes and I immediately kiss her softly, so that they go away. "I want to do this right. Don't get me wrong I would kill to fuck you right now, but I want to take you on a real date and you meet Dylan first" I explain to her carefully, wanting her to understand fully why I don't want to have sex with her now.

"I want it to be special" she smiles at this and ducks her head to rest it on my chest, that is still rising rapidly from out little make out session. "How about we get ready, go get Dylan and then go to breadsticks? Its been three years and I needz ma sticks" she laughs and rolls off me.

"Sure, I can't wait to meet her" she says, bouncing around the room excitedly. "Babe, you want you clothes?" Brittany calls out to me from her closet and its only now that I am realizing I am still in the same sweatpants from yesterday.

"Yeah, B" I shout back to her and I laugh when she comes back out already fully dressed with some of my old clothes. I'm pretty surprised that she still has them to be honest. "You're really excited, huh?" I ask her playfully, but inside I am just as excited as she is. It means the world to me that my two favorite girls are finally going to meet each other.

Quickly, I change into the clothes and shove my hair up into a messy bun while Brittany just watches me with hooded eyes. "You're staring" I comment with a smirk and she just nods her head proudly at what she is doing, causing a laugh to escape my lips.

"I am because I can't get enough of looking at you now that you're really here with me again" my heart melts at her words and I walk across the room to her, taking her body in my arms. I press a kiss to her forehead and I feel her relax immediately against me.

"I'm here to stay babe. For you, me and Dylan" she looks at me with hopeful eyes and I bite my bottom lip. Should I tell her or not? Will she freak out? "I want us to be a family" it blurts out of my mouth before I can stop it, but when Brittany's face breaks out into a beaming smile, I know she wants the same.

"Soon. I promise" she says, pecking my lips quickly before lacing her fingers through mine and pulling me downstairs. When we walks through to the kitchen Linda, Brittany's mother, looks at us with shock written across her face.

I'd be shocked too if I was her. Brittany has barely left her room in the past three years and now she is suddenly bouncing around the house with a smile on her face. "Girls, its good to see you two" she sighs with a smile, walking over to us and pulling both of us into a tight embrace. "Do you want breakfast?" she asks as she goes back over to the eggs she is cooking.

"Uh, no thanks Mrs. P" I tell her apologetically whilst Brittany just shakes her head and bounces impatiently on the same spot. "I think we better go otherwise this one here is going to explode" I joke, pointing towards Brittany who just blushes and stills her movements.

"Where are you going? Do you need money?" Her face is filled with curiosity and her eyes are questioning as she looks between Brittany and I.

"I'm going to meet Santana's daughter" Brittany calls out to her as she pulls me back through the hallway and onto the Lima streets. "Do you miss this place when you're in New York?" Britt starts to swing our laced hands between our bodies as we walk to Quinn's place which is luckily only 10 minutes away, 5 if we walk super fast.

"I don't miss Lima, but I missed the people here and the memories" I tell her and she giggles as her face turns a light pink color when I give her a wink. We soon arrive at Quinn's house, probably in record time because of the way Brittany was walking so fast.

When I go to open the door, Brittany pulls me back. I know that look in her eyes. "Babe, you were just excited about this and now your nervous?" she pouts at me and I flick it with a laugh. "Come on, she loves you already" I reassure her with a playful eye roll.

"Fine" Brittany huffs out and gives me a quick peck on the lips before I open up the door. A small force instantly comes in contact with my legs. I untangle my hands from Brittany's and lift Dylan into my arms.

"Mommy. You promised I could meet Britty and den Quinn said you went widout me" she says, a pout that is almost the same as Brittany's coming to her lips. I hear Brittany let out a small breath and I know she is close to tears.

"Well, then I will just tell her to go back home then?" I ask her and her eyes widen as she looks at Brittany behind me, noticing her for the first time. She wiggles in my arms, so I place her back down on the floor. Tears form in my eyes when she runs over to Brittany and throws her arms around her waist.

Brittany bends down slightly, so she is Dylan's height and hugs her back almost as tightly as Dylan is hugging her. A tear runs down Brittany's cheek at the same time one runs down mine and I walk over to my two favorite people.

Dylan turns around to face me with a beaming smile, "I'm sorry mama" she sheepishly looks into my eyes and I just kiss her cheek softly. "You real pretty, like mommy told me" all the heat runs to my face as Dylan talks to Brittany.

"You are real pretty too, like your mommy" Brittany replies softly, her eyes darting between me and my daughter. Dylan starts to get bored and skips away without another word, making me laugh because she can't even skip. She only uses one foot; its super cute.

"Santana, she's perfect" Brittany tells me, pressing a kiss to my temple as she snakes her arms around my waist. "You did so good with her" her lips crash against mine once more and I moan like always. Damn Brittany and her lips that taste like heaven.

"Mommy, Britty! Can come watch dis wit me?" we part when we hear Dylan screaming from the other room and I giggle when we walk in to see her giving Quinn a death stare. "She took my dots" Dylan says, getting up from her seat and plodding over to Quinn.

"Give me ma dots or I will endz you" Brittany sniggers into my ear and Quinn's mouth drops open in shock as the small girl continues to glare at her.

"I'd do as she says or she actually will" I warn her seriously, knowing how much Dylan loves her dots. Quinn gives them back quickly and a smile instantly washes over Dylan's face before she goes to sit down again like nothing even happened.

"She is definitely a mini-you" Brittany says, leading me over to the couch where she pulls me to sit by her side. I cuddle into her and bite my lip to contain my laughter when Dylan throws herself at us.

She rests her head on my lap and her legs drape over Brittany's lap. My fingers instinctively start to run through her hair and she smiles up at me. "Thank you" she says to me and I don't even have to ask what she is thanking me for.

Ever since she was little, I would tell Dylan a different story every night before she went to bed. A memory of me and Brittany, and she has always wanted to meet her. Now she has and I know already, by the way Brittany's fingers are tracing circles on her legs, that they are going to have a very special connection.


	6. Reunited with the sticks

It makes me laugh that even after three years, the employers at breadsticks treat me like I am royalty. "W-would you all like the usual?" the woman stutters out as her eyes dart around the room, avoiding eye contact with all of us.

I'm a little surprised that they can still remember our usual, but then we did come here almost everyday. "Yeah sure" I reply shaking my head before looking over at Dylan who is sitting on Britt's lap.

An instant smile appears on my face as I see them both talking about unicorns, "baby do you want the same food as Britt?" I ask her softly, and she beams at me whilst nodding her head excitedly. The waiter smiles uncomfortably before scurrying away.

I quickly take a handful of breadsticks from the pot, not being able to wait any longer. "Oh my God" my eyes roll back slightly as I munch on one of the heavenly sticks.

"New York really need to build a breadsticks" I tell the girls who are watching me with amusement, well, except Dylan who has a small frown on her face. "Here baby, you gots to try one of these" I hand her over one of my breadsticks.

She looks at me hesitantly before taking a small bite from the end. Her eyes light up as she crunches on it and I laugh a little when a moan slips through her lips. "Gosh, mama! These be da best food eva" she yells, holding her hand up for a fist-bump.

"Like mother, like daughter" Quinn teases and Brittany giggles when me and Dylan both go into our own little world with just the sticks to eat. "Seriously, I'm not surprised she loves them though. You practically lived on them all the time that you lived here."

"So what, they taste like friggin clouds" I exclaim with an eye-roll.

"Hey, excuse me!" my eyes widen and I try to contain my giggles when I see Dylan calling over one of the waitresses. "You needs to get me some more of these stick thingy's" the woman nods her head before walking off.

"Nice, baby" I wink at her with a laugh, "but say please next time." Yeah, I have to teach my girl to use her manners. She knows how to use them obviously because I raised her with respect and all, but sometimes when she slips into Gangsta talk, she kind of forgets about them.

Quinn was right though; Like mother, like daughter for sure. The woman soon comes back with Dylan's sticks and all our meals. "You need to talk to your parents" Quinn whispers over to me so that Dylan can't hear her.

I doubt she would be able to if she shouted it anyway. She's too busy with her food. "Di, I love sticks and all, but that is gross" I comment when she scoops up her spaghetti with a breadstick, eating them both together.

"No, San, it actually isn't" my eyes glance over to Brittany, seeing that she is doing the same thing as my daughter.

"Ew, Britt. Don't think that I'm going to kiss you later" I say, pulling a face teasingly and internally smirking when her face drops.

"You wouldn't" her face is fearful and she sucks in her bottom lip when I nod my head. "So your telling me that you can resist this?" Brittany quickly leans over the table and pecks my lips.

I groan in frustration because as soon as they were there, they went again. "Okay, Okay" I grumble, obviously wasting my time if I even try to fight back.

"I'm serious" Quinn warns me and I put my hands up guiltily. Clearly trying to change the subject didn't work too well. "Tomorrow, you are taking Dylan and going to see them" I nod my head, not really wanting to argue about it.

"Fine then. But only if Britt comes too" I look Brittany in the eyes, pleading her. She smiles at me and reaches across the table to take my hand in hers, "thank you."

"Hey, San. Do you remember when we came here with Finn and we wanted an excuse to make out but he ran out early?" we both giggle at the memory of Finn thinking that he was actually on a date with us both when we really just wanted him to pay for our meals.

"Hell yeah! B, did you know dolphins are just gay Sharks?" I burst into another fit of laughter as Brittany's face turns bright red with embarrassment. "Awe, baby don't be embarrassed, it was cute" I giggle, squeezing her hand gently.

"You know, I'm not even going to ask" Quinn says with confusion. "That does remind me though; Glee reunion tomorrow night after you get home from you parents' house" really Quinn? What was this girl thinking.

"Anybody else you want me to tell my whole life story too?" I ask her with a fake smile plastered across my face.

Before Quinn can answer me, Dylan shuffles around the table and sits herself on my lap. They both let out an 'Awe' when my daughter snuggles into my chest and I kiss the top of her head lightly. "Mommy, I'm tired" she says through a small yawn.

"Go to sleep" I whisper into her ear and that is all it takes for her to give into the sleep. "Have you finished?" I ask the girls, reaching into my pocket to pull out a few notes to pay for the meal.

They both nod their heads and stand up to leave, "you want me to grab her?" Britt asks me with a giggle when I try to stand with Dylan in my arms. Handing Dylan over, I scurry out of the booth and lace my hand with Brittany's free one.

I could really get used to this; being a family with Brittany. Its all I have ever wanted and now that it is finally happening, I couldn't be happier. Now I just have to hope my parents and glee club will take the news as well as Britt and Quinn.


	7. Telling the truth Pt1

"Santana, you have to get up" I hear Brittany whisper into my ear but I just shut my eyes even tighter, knowing what I have to do today. I have to tell my parents AND the glee club. Could this day actually get any worse?

My eyes snap open when I hear the familiar faint sobbing coming from the doorway. "Mama" my heart breaks when Dylan lazily reaches out for me and I am quick to jump out of bed and take her in my arms. Her forehead is sweaty and her breathing is faster than usual.

"Hey, calm down baby Di" I say to her softly, moving the hair from her face just before she throws up all over the floor. My eyes go wide when her sobbing gets louder and her tears fall even faster. Yeah, this day did get worse.

"My belly hurts" Dylan tells me, looking like she is about to puke again so I quickly run towards the bathroom and sit her in front of the toilet. She throws up immediately and I rub her back with one hand while using the other to hold her hair back.

A hand cups my cheeks and I find myself looking into clear blue eyes. She smiles weakly at me and wipes away my tears that have escaped down my cheeks. "I hate it when she's ill" I breathe out in a small voice, it wavering slightly when I hear my daughter throw up again.

"Its probably just a bug and will be gone by tomorrow" she reassures me and I just nod my head before averting my eyes back to Dylan. "Quinn is cleaning up the puke right now, but do you want me to ask her to invite your parents over here instead of you going there?"

"Please, babe. But tell her not to say I'm here otherwise they might not come" I say to her, still not quite sure on how my parents will react to this whole thing. Will they support me? Hate me and not want anything to do with Dylan?

I hope not, it would be nice for Dylan to get on with my parents just like she does with Brittany and Quinn. "Sure" Brittany kisses the top of my head before leaving the bathroom to find Quinn.

Turning my attention back to my daughter, I see that she is just dry heaving into the toilet and not actually puking. "Baby, how about you coming lay on the couch downstairs with a blanket and I make you some of that nice soup you like?" I ask her when she turns to face me with a pout.

"Okay, mommy" she sniffs and clings to me, her body shaking slightly. She starts to whimper as I carry her through the house, rubbing her back gently with my free hand.

"I got you, sweetie" I whisper to her, laying her down on the couch gently and draping the fluffy blanket over her so that she stays warm. "Quinn have you got a bucket or something just in case she needs to throw up?" I ask Quinn, noticing that she has entered the room.

"Yeah, I'll get her some water too" she tells me with a small smile and I whisper a small thank you to her.

"Just relax, Dylan and don't move too much" I tell her when she starts to shuffle underneath the blanket. "How about I pop in a movie for you?" she smiles weakly at me and nods her head when I stand up.

Dylan's face goes pale and her hand flies to her mouth as her eyes go wide. "Quinn, HURRY NOW" I yell and Quinn quickly appears with a bucket and bottle of water. She puts the bucket on the floor next to where Dylan is laid and my daughter instantly leans over to throw up in it.

I am fast to slip in the DVD and then I move over to Dylan, tying up her hair in a messy bun so it doesn't go in her puke. "You're really good with her" Quinn comments as I rub Dylan's back.

"Its hard not to be when I love her as much as I do" I reply, blushing at the compliment and kissing the top of my daughters head as she snuggles into the blanket whilst fixing her eyes onto the TV. "I'll just go make you soup baby Di, just lay here and shout me if you need me" she nods her eyes.

I give her one last smile before walking through to the kitchen with Quinn. "Hey, your parents are coming now but they have no idea why. They don't even know you're here" Brittany tells me and my eyes widen slightly.

Oh fuck, my parents are on their way here. Like right now. "Mierda, oh mi dios, joder" I mumble under my breath as I frantically try to make Dylan her soup. "Estoy tan jodida" the doorbell rings and I pause for a second before quickly pouring the soup into a bowl.

"San, relax, everything is going to be fine. Go give Dylan her soup and I'll let them in" Brittany says to me, pecking my cheek as she walks past me. With a gulp, I walk back through to the living room to see Dylan dry heaving once more.

"Awe, Dylan" I coo to my daughter quietly when she lets out a pained whimper. Putting the soup down onto the coffee table, I sit down next to Dylan and pull her onto my lap. She curls into me and I rock her back and forth as she cries her little heart out while my own breaks at the sound of her sobs.

"Mama, it hurts so bad" she grips at my shirt and I can feel the wetness of her tears on my neck but I don't care.

"I know, baby, I know" I continue to rub circles on her back, trying to calm her down otherwise she is going to make herself even more ill with all her crying. "Just calm down, I'm right here and you're going to be okay" Dylan quickly scrambles out of my arms and throws up into the bucket.

She is still crying and my heart breaks over at the sight of her. This is the worse part of being a mom. I hate seeing her ill, I would much rather it be myself that is ill instead of my little girl. "Princess, come on. Let it all out" I never thought a three year old could even hold this much puke inside her body.

Dylan wipes her mouth with the back of her hand once she has finished and snuggles back into the blanket, "you eat your soup and I am just going in the kitchen to talk to these people. Just come get me if you feel any worse and I will tell Quinn to get you some special medicine."

"Okay, mommy" Dylan says quietly when I place the now cool soup onto her lap. I give her a look as to say 'don't spill it on Quinn's floor' and she giggles when I wink at her. "I love you, mama. Me and you,"

"You and me" I finish off our signature quote and kiss the top of her head before walking back into the kitchen. When I see the two people that I haven't seen for three years, tears immediately fills my eyes, "Mami, Papi."

Both of their heads turn around to face me in shock, their jaws hanging slack. "Santana" my mother whispers, tears streaming down their faces as they both pull me into a tight embrace.

"Where the hell have you been?" my Papi asks me while they both pull away from the hug. I sigh and take a seat at the kitchen island, smiling when Brittany wraps her arms around my waist from behind.

"New York" I tell them quietly, avoiding their eyes as I speak. "Three years ago I was raped" I tell them bluntly whilst wincing, not wanting to go into detail about the painful memory. They both gasp and I finally lift my eyes to meet theirs. Both have tears streaming down their faces and I have to bite back a sob.

"I lost my scholarship and used the money you gave me to buy an apartment in New York. About a month later" I pause and take a deep breath. Brittany's grip around me tightens and I am really glad that she is here right now. "A month later I found out I was pregnant and I couldn't tell anybody. I was too afraid."

"Santana" my Papi says but I shake my head to silence him.

"Let me finish, Papi" I tell him, knowing that if I have to keep stopping then I won't be able to finish. "When I was 5 months along, I started to show so I came back to Lima to break things off with Britt. I was broken because I knew I had no other choice" more tears fall from my eyes as I talk about the day in the choir room.

The images of Brittany's heartbroken face are flashing through my mind causing me to flinch. "It was the last thing I wanted to do, but I was so frightened of what might of happened if people knew what he did to me and that I was pregnant" I bring my hand to wipe my cheeks when I hear small footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Mommy, I ate soup but it still hurts" Dylan is clutching her stomach and I can hear my parents let out small breaths when they see my daughter. I get up from the chair and scoop her up into my arms then sit her on top of the island.

"How about we get you some medicine? Quinn do you have any she could have?" I ask Quinn who is already looking through her cupboards.

"Mommy, no" Dylan refused when I pour the medicine onto the small spoon. She crosses her arms over her chest and a pout forms on her lips.

"Dylan, I know you hate it but you need to take the medicine if you want to feel better" I tell her softly and she nods her head before opening up her mouth widely. I feed her the medicine gently and she pulls a face as she swallows it. "Good girl, princess. See it wasn't so bad was it?"

"It was" Dylan argues and I giggle when the pout returns to her face.

"Don't use that pout on me" I tell her flicking her pouty lips playfully causing her to giggle and cuddle into me when I pull her little body into my arms. I love snuggling with her; she is so comfy and warm.

"Who dat?" Dylan asks me pointing to my Mami and Papi who are watching us both interact with pride in their eyes, making me feel a slightly less nervous about this whole thing.

"That is your Abuela and Abuelo; my mommy and daddy" I inform Dylan and her eyes go wide as she looks my parents up and down. They both chuckle at my daughter and wave at her. "Mami, Papi; this is my daughter, Dylan" they are glowing as I introduce them both and I feel my heart beating.

This is actually happening. My parents are actually okay with me having a daughter? "Nita, we are so proud of you" my Mami says, her eyes darting between me and Dylan. A beaming smile forms on my lips.

My parents down, now just the Glee club to go.

* * *

**A/N: and that is part one of telling everybody the truth. Sorry for the longer wait than usual, I will try to get the new chapter up before the end of this week.**

**Favorite scenes? Lines? Characters? I'm in love with the Santana-Dylan relationship! Its too cute :)**


	8. Telling the truth Pt2

I wake up only to be met with the shocked and waiting faces of the glee club. Oh fuck, I must of fell asleep after my parents went back home. I'm officially screwed. Dylan is curled into me, still sleeping, so they obviously know that I have a kid because all you have to do is look at her to know she is mine.

When my parents went home, me and Dylan decided to curl up on the couch together and watch a Disney movie because she still wasn't feeling too good. My parents love Dylan, which isn't really a surprise because she has basically everybody she meets wrapped around her little finger.

With her cute, but sometimes badass ways, she is hard not to fall in love with. A small smile plays on my lips as I look down at my daughter. Her eyes are tightly closed and her mouth is slightly opened as she snores quietly, making her nose scrunch up in an adorable.

Her cheeks are tinted red and I can still feel the heat coming from her tiny body. Not really wanting to deal with the glee club and all their questions, I pull my daughter closer into me and close my eyes with a barley audible sigh.

How did this even happen so fast? Last week it was just Dylan and I, we were perfectly fine just the two of us and now everybody from my old life is suddenly threw at me. Sometimes fate sucks. I am happy that I have my Brittany, Quinn and my parents back, but I am just not too sure about the glee club.

"Tana, we all know you're awake" I hear Brittany giggle and my insides flutter at the sound. I smile lazily without opening my eyes and I feel her lift my legs before placing them back down on her lap. Finally letting my eyes flutter open, I look down to the end of the couch where Brittany is beaming at me.

I smile back at her instantly and giggle quietly when she pokes the dimple on my left cheek. "Hey B" I say, trying to be quiet because of Dylan sleeping flush against me. It didn't help though because she starts to turn in my arms.

Everybody's eyes silently turn to Dylan and my heart is hammering loudly in my chest when her eyes drift open to lock with mine. "Mommy, I still ill" she says to me through a whimper, clutching her stomach and burying her face into my neck. I wrap my arms around her shaking body and sit up, pulling her onto my lap gently.

"Is it a bit better or still the same?" I ask her softly, rocking her in my arms and rubbing her stomach comfortingly to stop her from crying once more. She moves her head so she can look at me and my heart breaks when a single tear rolls down her cheek, "don't cry baby Di."

"Its my tummy. It a little better but still hurts" she tells me with that pout that makes just about everybody melt. "I need some your magic kisses, mama" I smile at her adorableness as she lifts up her top and scurries to stand in front of me. She giggles loudly as I scoop her into my arms while peppering kisses over her stomach.

Her laughter rings through my ears like music and I can't get enough of it so I carry on my kisses even when she tries to bat my face away. "Ma-mama" she snorts through her laughter and her eyes go wide.

"How very lady-like of you, Dylan Brittany Lopez" I tease her with a smirk, finally stopping my kisses on her stomach.

"Oh my God. Brittany" my eyes turn to Brittany whose eyes have glossed over. Oh shit, I forgot to tell Britt Dylan's full name. "You named her after me?" she asks me and I nod my head shyly, a blush spreading up my neck and across my cheeks.

"Yeah, I wanted my daughter to have a piece of you in her" Brittany giggles and scoots over to softly attach her lips to mine. The kiss doesn't last long though because we get interrupted by Dylan.

"Ewy" we both pull apart to see Dylan with her tiny hands covering her eyes, but also a smirk playing at her lips. "Mama, Britty. Stop eating each other" she tells us and I stifle my laughter when she places her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah, cause your the one to talk baby. Auntie Callie told me when you kissed Ashton" I tease her and her cheeks turn a dark shade of red before she punches me in my arm. "Ouch" I pout, rubbing the spot that she hit. My baby is strong, "what did I tell you about hitting people?"

"Only if dey hit you first or hit someone you love" Dylan says with an eyeroll before her face turns serious when she realizes that she actually hurt me, "sorry mommy."

"Its okay, just don't hit mommy again" I tell her, messing up her already messy hair. She beams at me, showing off her bright white teeth and jumps back onto my lap.

"Oh who da hell are you?" Dylan asks, her eyebrows raised as she only just notices the other people in the room. I giggle when all the glee club members just look between Dylan and I with shocked faces.

"Do you remember when I told you about the glee club when I sang with Britty that time?" I ask her referring to the time when we sang Landslide with Holly Holliday and then when I sang Songbird to her. She nods her head, slightly confused still as to why I'm telling her this. "This is them" I tell her and her eyes shoot open in shock before scanning every person in the room.

"Santana, what happened? You have a daughter" Rachel asks, stating the obvious causing me to roll my eyes. Well, duh. Of course I have a daughter, she is sat right here on my lap.

"Yeah, you're really good with her" Tina says and Mike nods his head in agreement with her. I smile at them because I always liked them both. They never really said anything so it was easy to like them.

"Thank you, she's the best little girl ever. Right Baby Di?" Dylan smiles at me and kisses my cheek softly. "I love you, me and you" she snuggles into my chest and snakes her arms around me.

"You and me, mama" she murmurs into me before giving me one last squeeze and scrambling to sit on Brittany's lap. "Hi Britty, you braid hair like Auntie Callie?" She asks Brittany with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I used to braid your mommy's hair when we was your age" Britt tells her with a smile of her own. "Want me to do yours mini-Tana?" I giggle at the nick-name Brittany gave Dylan when we were all at Breadsticks.

Dylan nods her head and shuffles to sit on the floor in front of Britt so she can braid her hair like Callie does for her. I really need them to teach me but I just can't seem to be able to do it. Like at all. I end up getting all frustrated and Dylan ends up laughing at me as I rant in Spanish.

"Care to explain, girl?" Mercedes asks and I grin at her. Mercedes was always my favourite; aside from Britt and Q of course. I sigh and pull my knees to my chest, the tears are already starting to make their way down my cheeks just thinking about what I am about to tell them.

"Hey, Dylan. Why don't we go play pirates upstairs whilst mommy talks to her old friends?" Quinn asks my daughter, noticing my tears that have fallen from my eyes. I smile at her thankfully, but Dylan doesn't budge from where she is sitting.

"Dylan, no ignore Quinn. Vaya con su hijo, tengo que hablar con mis amigos" I switch into Spanish so she knows that I am being serious with her and she immediately gets up, holding her hand out for Quinn to take.

"Está bien, mamá. No llores por favor, Te amo" I smile through my tears at her cute little Spanish accent before Quinn gently drags her from the room. I instantly move to cuddle into Brittany's side and she wraps her arms around me.

I let my eyes flutter close and I swallow back a small sob that is fighting its way to escape from my lips. "About 5 months before I called things off with Brittany, a man grabbed me and forced me down an empty alleyway" I still keep my eyes closed as I start off my story, whimpering slightly as the images flash through my mind.

"He starting touching my boobs and kissing my neck" a sob escapes my lips, but I still refuse to open my eyes. "I cried and screamed at him to stop, but he hit me every time and got more vicious with his actions. I remember his face clearly in my mind as he slowly stripped me from my uniform much to my protest."

I feel a hand squeeze mine and I know it is Brittany's, so I squeeze back gently. "No matter how loud I yelled or shouted, nobody came to me. I could actually feel my life being ripped apart as he forced himself into me" another sob rips through my body, but I force all the rest away so I can finish.

"When he had finished, he stood up and looked down at my bloody, bruised and broken body" a shiver comes down my spine and I bury myself further into Brittany. "He laughed at me and walked away like he hadn't even done anything wrong to me" I bring my hand up to wipe my tear-stained cheeks.

"Over the next couple of weeks, I refused to leave my tiny apartment in case it happened again and lost my scholarship at Louisville. It was then that I actually realized I had skipped my period and took a pregnancy test" I force a small smile to my lips without opening my eyes.

"When it came back positive, I packed up my things and moved to New York where I got a job at a diner a couple of days later. I finally started showing when I was around 5 months so I came back here to break things off with Britt" I tense at the mention of the break up, and so does Brittany.

I know what happened with the rape is disgusting and broke me, but when I had to break things off with Brittany, I died inside. It was just as bad as the actual rape. Her lips were trembling as she tried to hold in her sobs and the way her eyes burned into mine with so much sadness made me want to break down in her arms and take everything back.

But I couldn't and I knew it was for the better, so I just left without another word. Looking back now though and thinking about it, makes me realize how stupid I was acting by even considering that Brittany wouldn't love me for what he did. If anything, she loves me even more.

She looks at me like I am the strongest woman alive and when we fell asleep together, she would whisper into my ear how proud she is of me. "I thought that it was what I needed to do so Brittany could carry on with her dreams without me holding her back because I have a child" I shake my head slightly, tears spilling everywhere as I do so.

"I didn't even tell my parents" I scoff at myself. At least me parents deserved to know and I didn't even have enough courage to tell them where the hell I was, "they knew nothing, they thought I was still at Louisville. When I gave birth to Dylan, I did think about coming back, but then got scared because I thought Dylan wouldn't be okay here."

"But then last week, Quinn showed up at the diner and went on a crazy rant so I came clean to her and told her everything. Three days ago, she showed up at my house with train tickets back here and I just knew I had to come and see Britt again" I finally open up my eyes once I finished my story and I feel so small because everybody has their eyes on me.

"Santana, I think I speak for all of us when I say you are probably the strongest person I know" Rachel, as usual, is the first to speak and I actually find myself smiling at her. "What you did was so brave and the fact that you were broken but still brought up a little girl is amazing."

"Thank you, Rachel. She really is perfect" I say, my smile widening at the mention of my daughter. "I better get her before she goes all Santana on Quinn like she does to me when were playing pirates" I laugh and just on Que, Dylan comes storming into the living room with a pout on her face.

"Quinny cheating!" she tells me, the signature Lopez glare coming onto her face when Quinn enters the room. "She not come near me or I'll scream" I laugh as she crosses her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Quinn what the hell did you do to my daughter?" I ask Quinn who is giggling at Dylan, but stops when Di basically growls at her.

"I did nothing! She was the one who tried to make me walk the plank" I burst out laughing and give Dylan a fist-bump.

Quinn looks at me with raised eyebrows. "Always walk the plank whilst playing pirates with Dylan or she will go all Santana on you" I warn her, knowing from experience when I refused to walk the plank during a game of pirates with Dylan.

"Dat's right, Mommy!"

* * *

**A/N: More glee club next chapter :)**


	9. Coming to place

"Yo, Lesbro" my eyes shift from Dylan over to Puck who is grinning like a fool at the other end of the kitchen. I laugh at him and shake my head as he wiggles his eyebrows playfully at me, " so your kid is pretty cool."

I roll my eyes at his statement. Of course she's cool; she is my daughter after all. "Obviously, Noah" I dryly say to him before turning my attention back to Dylan who is tugging at my hair. "Ouch, baby" she immediately let's go of the strands of hair and has that look on her face that says she is about to burst into tears.

"Sorry mama" she murmurs, looking down to her lap and fiddling with her fingers as a tear runs down her cheek. "I miss Auntie Callie" my heart breaks in my chest when more tearing fall from her puffy eyes and I scoop her into my arms.

She buries her head into my neck and I start to hum 'songbird' into her ear to help calm her down. It worked with Brittany and now Dylan too; its good that they are both alike. I think I subconsciously raised Dylan to be like Britt because its pretty scary how many things in common they have.

I sigh and pull out my phone from my pocket, noticing another different picture as my wallpaper. "Baby Di, how many pictures did you take of yourself?" I ask her with a grin, flicking through all my pictures that she has taking of herself; all with different poses and cute smiles.

Dylan shrugs her shoulders and giggles through a small sniffle. "Do you want to speak to Cal?" Dylan beams at me and nods her head excitedly as I dial Callie's number. "What?" I snap, noticing all eyes on Dylan and I.

_"Hello?"_ I smile when I hear Callie's voice through the phone. I really do miss her.

"Hey, Callie. Everything okay?" I ask her, playing with Dylan's hair as I speak to the other girl.

_"Yeah, great actually"_ I can hear the smile in her voice and I already know what she is smiling about.

"Finally asked out that girl, huh?" Callie has had this crush on a girl that comes into the diner for about a year now. Every time she walks through the doors, Callie has a mini freak out and stutters all the time she speaks to her.

Callie laughs down the phone before sighing dreamily. _"No, she asked me. Tomorrow night, baby!"_ I laugh, knowing that she is probably jumping around like a crazy person right now.

"Cal, Dylan wants to speak to you. She's giving me the evil eye" I tell her, seeing the small glare on Dylan's face. "Here you go" I hand out the phone to Dylan who takes it from me instantly.

"Hello? Auntie Callie, guess I met?" she says excitedly, beaming at Brittany who winks at her with a smile. "No" Dylan rolls her eyes and I know Callie has probably guessed something really stupid, "Britty! She so cool and pretty like mommy told us."

A blush comes to my face at Dylan's words and I bite my lip when Brittany looks at me with a smirk. 'You're beautiful' I giggle when Brittany mouths the words to me and mouth them back quickly.

"Mama said she gonna marry her" my eyes widen and jaw falls open at Dylan's words.

"Dylan" I shout and she jumps slightly before looking up at me with equally wide eyes. "Britt is right there" and the guilty look is back on her face making me feel slightly bad for shouting "sorry baby, it was just meant to be a surprise."

"Sorry mama. Auntie Callie it not funny, it look like Britty gonna cry" clearly Callie has heard everything, but my attention turns towards Brittany instead who is looking at me with glossy eyes.

Might as well do it now, right? I know I have always wanted to marry Brittany and have a family with her, so now if I ask her this question it will be the start of our future. I also know there is a possibility of her saying no because I left for three years. That possibility is making me even more nervous.

With a shaky sigh, I sit Dylan up on the island and get the velvet box from inside my bag. "Brittany" I say, walking over to the girl I would do anything for. She gasps and lets the tears fall from her eyes when I get down on one knee and open up the box, revealing a silver diamond engagement ring.

"I love you so much; I have since the day I first laid eyes on you. You opened up my eyes to everything that is good in the world and make me feel things even by the simplest look" both of us have tears falling from our eyes and I look around the room to see that Dylan and everybody else has too.

"You made me who I am today and I really can't thank you enough for sticking with me throughout the past 16 years because even I know I'm not the easiest to deal with at times" Brittany giggles and cups my cheeks to wipe away my tears with her thumbs.

"The past three years have been hard for us both" I look back to my daughter with a small smile playing at my lips. "I really can't express how sorry I am for leaving, but I am not going to again. You mean to much to me and Dylan and I want us all the spend the rest of our lives together. So Brittany will you marry me?" I finally ask her when my legs start to become numb underneath me.

Brittany squeals loudly and pulls me up to crash her lips against mine. I smile at her when she snakes her arms around my waist and rests her forehead on mine, "yes." She breathes out the answer and I am pretty sure that I am dreaming as I take the ring from the box and slip it onto her finger, both of us grinning when we see it fits perfectly.

"Come back to New York with me. I know a girl who owns a dance studio" I mumble into her neck quietly so only she can hear me, my smile widening when I feel her nodding her head.

"Britty said yes" we are both brought out of our own bubble when Dylan's voice is heard once again and we look over to her, motioning with our heads for her to come over to us. "Gotta go, love you" she quickly says, putting the phone down before running over to us.

I lift the tiny girl into my arms and she presses a kiss to my cheek. "Is Britty my Mami now?" Dylan whispers, her eyebrows scrunched confusedly as she looks between me and Brittany. I smile at her with a sigh.

"Do you want Britty to be your Mami?" I ask her softly, brushing away the hair from her face. She nods her head, "well, then if you need to ask Britty" Dylan looks at Brittany shyly.

"Britty you be my Mami now?" Brittany's face lights up and my heart warms in my chest even more when she takes Dylan from me.

"I would love to me your Mami" Dylan beams at her and throws her arms around Brittany's neck.

Finally things are coming to place.


	10. Chicken Pox

I pull away from Brittany's lips and look down at our naked bodies pressed together with a shy smile. It has been 3 years since we was in this same position, but I still have every inch of her beautiful body memorized in my mind. Well, its pretty hard to forget actually. Not that I want to forget. I want her body printed in my mind forever.

Brittany starts to pepper kisses down my jawline and neck before latching her lips onto my left nipple. I arch my back and moan as she flicks and swirls her tongue over it, then nibbles softly. "Brittany, I need you baby" I tell her, the need and lust evident in my voice whilst my hips buck furiously into hers.

She doesn't say anything, but moves her lips to my other nipple and pinching my left, wet one with her finger and thumb. I wriggle under her touch, loud moans flying from my mouth and echoing off all the walls. "You're so wet" I gasp when I feel Brittany run a finger through my folds, stopping once she gets to my clit.

"All for you" I only just manage to get out the words before she plunges three fingers inside of me and attacks my neck with open-mouthed kisses. "Oh fuck" my hips start to buck into hers once more and I feel the sweat dripping down my face as she curls her fingers inside of me, hitting all the right spots that I love.

"You're still so tight" I just moan in response to Brittany's words, my arm flying to cover my eyes as I bite down on my bottom lip. Brittany continues to pump her fingers deep inside me and I can feel myself getting closer and closer with every thrust.

My insides churn and my muscles tighten as she brings her other hand to my clit, flicking and rubbing her thumb over it. "Baby, I'm so close" I am withering underneath her and I know that I am not going to last much longer. After just three more flicks to my now swollen clit, my walls tighten around Brittany's fingers, my body starts to shake uncontrollably and my hips buck furiously.

"Brittanyyyy" I scream out Brittany's name loudly and she just holds me tightly as I ride out my powerful orgasm. "Whoa, babe. Just as good as I remember" I chuckle once I have my breath back, collapsing onto the bed beside Brittany. "How about another round?" I ask her softly, tracing patterns on her bare stomach, causing her abs to tense underneath my touch.

Using all of the effort I have left, I roll on top of Brittany; both of us moaning loudly at the feeling of our bodies pressed together. "I'm down for that" I giggle at Brittany's ghetto voice and then start to roll my hips into hers, our dripping pussy's clashing together.

"Oh my holy fucking sexy" Brittany breathes out when she glances down between our bodies. She places her hands on my hips and our grinding becomes faster, our wetness dripping down of thighs as we do so. "San, you're so hot" I grin weakly at her before dipping to attach my lips her right nipple.

As I start to suck on it, Brittany moves her hands from my hips and runs her fingers through my slightly knotted and sticky hair. "Baby, I'm gonna-" Britt doesn't finish her sentence, but freezes under me as her abs tense again. "Santanaaaaaa" I carry on sucking on her nipple as she screams my name, feeling myself also getting built up once more.

Only a couple of seconds later, I screaming Brittany's name whilst she is still calming down from her orgasm. "Babe, if you think we're finished then you're cray" I groan at Brittany's words, already totally warn out. Just as I am about to slip my fingers into her, sobbing is heard outside of the room.

I quickly press a gentle kiss to Brittany's hickey-covered neck before we both scramble to put our pajamas back on. "Dylan?" I ask when I open up the door to see my daughter with her back against the bedroom door across the hallway, her knees brought to her chest as she sobs quietly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Brittany sits down on the floor next to Dylan, pulling the smaller girl onto her lap. I smile as Dylan curls into her and also shuffle to sit down in front of them both, pressing a soft kiss to Dylan's cheek.

"My back itchy and hurts" Dylan whines, another sob escaping her mouth as she buries herself further into Brittany. Her pout falters when her bottom lip starts to quiver.

"Get up, let me see your back" I tell her softly. She huffs, but stands up anyway, pulling her top over her head. "Oh baby" I bite my lip when I see the spots spread across her back and look over at Brittany.

"Chicken pox" Brittany says, inspecting the spots closely. "Come on, lets go get you some cream to stop them from being itchy. We also need to make sure that everybody who comes near her has already had them because their contagious."

"Chicken pox? What da hell?" Dylan asks when I lift her into my arms, carrying her downstairs to Quinn's kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter. So the idea of Chicken pox just came to me randomly seeing as Dylan was ill. Poor baby girl. Sorry for the bad sexy times, but hope you liked it anyway :)**


	11. Pierce's, puppy & Lord Lard-ass

"Baby, stop itching or they'll get worse than they already are" Brittany warns Dylan as she puts her brown hair into two long braids. I giggle when Dylan immediately stops itching her spots and puts her hands under her butt to stop herself from itching, looking up to me with her big mocha colored eyes that are identical to my own.

"We're going to yours today Babe?" I ask Brittany, quickly tying my hair up into a messy bun and then moving to sit down next to my girls. Leaning over, I press a kiss to my fiancee's cheek. That sounds so good; to finally call Britt my fiancee after all this time. Let's just hope her parents take things well.

Britt nods her head, glancing at me whilst pulling her bottom lip between her teeth and biting down on it slightly. "Yeah, but I'm kind of scared to" she admits, finishing off the last of Dylan's braids before snuggling into my side and letting her tears fall slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm scared too" I tell her quietly and she starts to lazily drawn circles on my stomach as I do the same on the bottom of her back. "I really need to apologize to them too for what I did. They are just like other parents to me and I didn't explain to them either. Now I'm back and suddenly taking away their oldest daughter" holy shit her parents are so going to kill me.

"Mommy, Mami" Dylan whines and pulls at both mine and Brittany's hands, trying to get us to stand up. "Let's go aforez Quinn takes ma dots" me and Britt both laugh when Dylan pulls the dots closer to her chest before listening to her and standing up.

Brittany scoops our daughter into her arms and Dylan squeals loudly when she tickles her stomach. I watch them both and then look from Brittany down to Dylan. Our daughter. I smile as I say the two words in my head. Brittany is finally Dylan's other Mami, I just have to get the papers before we get married so she can officially be a Lopez-Pierce.

I'll talk to Britt later after we are finished with her parents. "Come on then, lets go. We have to go back to New York in a couple of days and if we don't get this over with now, then I don't know when we will" my smile turns into a nervous one as the three of us walk towards the front door.

"Santana, everything will probably go fine and you're worrying for nothing" Brittany softly reassures me when she notices me playing with the hem of my shirt; a nervous habit that I have had since I was younger. She kisses my lips and takes my hand in her free one, the other one still holding up Dylan.

"Okay" I quietly reply with locking up the door to Quinn's house; she went out to get coffee with Rachel a couple of hours ago. I still don't understand how they went from hating each other in high school, to now being practically like sisters.

A lot of things have changed since I was back in Lima though. Like Puck has finally settled down and nobody even thought that was possible for him to do, or that Mike and Tina broke up and everybody thought that they were going to be together forever. Their still friends though, I guess that is better than nothing though.

I am, however, not surprised that Rachel and Finn are still not back together. The chemistry they have is non-existent and I can't even imagine what made them think they were so in love that they almost go married. Finn is a dick anyway; Rachel deserves better.

Yes, I do kind of love the hobbit even though I will never admit it out loud to anyone other than Brittany. We were actually pretty close in senior year after her whale of a boyfriend outed me. She helped me deal with things and even though people didn't realize it, all out hate towards each other afterwards was playful.

"Mommy, we get a Cat like Mami?" I stop walking at Dylan's words and turn to face her with wide-eyes. What the hell have I missed while I was daydreaming? Sending a death glare at an innocent-looking Brittany, I let out a small puff of air because I know Dylan will make me give in to her.

"Baby, your Mami's Cat hates me" I chuckle when Dylan scrunches her nose and raises her eyebrows at me. Lord Tubbington. That fat thing and I made war whenever we saw each other. I swear, every time I got near Britt, it growled at me like I was about to kill her. Which I wasn't, obviously.

"How about a small dog instead?" I ask her as we reach the door to Brittany's family home. I've always wanted a dog when I was younger, but my Mami told me no because abuela's puppy didn't really like her that much. It sucked a lot because little Molly loved me.

Dylan's whole face lights up at my suggestion and she nods her head furiously. "Can get one like Ashton?" Dylan blushes at the name of Callie's nephew and I playfully poke her stomach with a wink. Dylan and Ashton have this cute crush thing going on with each other.

"That fluffy one?" Dylan hums her agreement and I smile because that dog really is adorable. I think its called a chow chow or something stupid like that. "Sure baby, when we get home to New York I will take you to get one" Dylan smiles excitedly and jumps from Brittany's arms to mine, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you, mommy" she whispers into my neck and I return her smile before following Brittany inside her house and through to the kitchen where her parents and Kelsey are sitting around the pretty large island. All three of them turn to look at us as we just stand in the doorway, not knowing what to say or do next.

"Can we talk?" Brittany asks her parents quietly, looking down at her feet as she speaks so her voice sounds a little muffled. "Kelsey, can you take Dylan and show her Tubbs? Don't let him scare her though" I put Dylan down and she happily lets Kelsey take her hand and lead her through the house.

When they are both out of sight, I lace my hand through Brittany's and drag her towards her parents who are looking at us expectantly. "It's good to see you, Santana" Brittany's father, James, smiles at me as Brittany pulls me to sit on her lap opposite him.

"You too, Mr. P. We need to tell you somethings and we don't really know how you're going to take it so, can you just let us finish before you say anything?" I ask them both softly, looking between the two blondes that are staring at us both with confused faces.

They both nod their heads anyway and I start to tell them everything. About the rape, the break-up, Quinn showing up at the diner and everything else since coming back to Lima. The expression's on their faces turn from sad, sympathetic and worried, to happy and excited as I get to the part of the engagement and Brittany moving back to New York with me.

"You're not mad?" Brittany's voice speaks for the both of us as we look between her parents with disbelief and shock, but also relief that they aren't shouting at us by now. I honestly thought they was going to think we're irresponsible and moving to fast because we only just got back together, or hate me for leaving Britt like I did.

But their just sat smiling at us. "Of course we're not mad, sweetie" Linda tells Brittany, reaching across the table to drag her thumb across Brittany's cheek, wiping away a single tear that has escaped her eye. "Just surprised that you would think we would be mad, we've known since you girls met you would spend the rest of your lives together."

"That's true. When you were younger you used to cry after sleepovers when either of you had to go home" both Britt and I blush James's words and I giggle while burying my face into Brittany's neck. "Seriously, we're happy for you girls and we're glad you are both moving on together" I smile at my future father-in-laws words.

"Mommy, Mami Cat is fat" I burst into laughter when Dylan runs into the room with wide eyes. "You sure it a Cat?" she asks Brittany with her eyebrows raised as she walks over to us both.

"It's not fat baby" Brittany mumbles to Dylan when I lift the smaller girl up onto the island. "Just big-boned" her statement just makes my laughter even worse because that is exactly what she used to say to me when I called him fatty or Lord Lard-ass.

When a pout appears on Brittany's face, I stop my laughter and lean down to press my lips to hers. "Awe, baby. He is fat and you know it" I giggle when Britt sighs and I hear Brittany's parents chuckle across the room.

"Santana, you know how insecure he is about how he looks!"

"Sorry, boo."

"Whipped."

I turn to glare at Kelsey who is smirking at me.


	12. Dinner with parents

"Grandma, can have cookies?" Dylan skips into the kitchen along with Kelsey, big smiles on both their faces as they look up at Linda. When Linda doesn't answer right away, both of them puff out their bottom lips in cute pouts and give her their best puppy dog eyes.

Linda and James chuckle at the two girls as I give Dylan a stern look, which she catches after a couple of seconds. "Pleaseeeeeeee?" I nod my head at her when she whines out the word and can't help but smile at her adorable actions.

Brittany giggles and wraps her arms around me when I snuggle further into her. "Only one, dinner will be ready soon" Linda finally answers them and hands them both a cookie each, "Santana are your parents coming over?" I look up at her with a smile when she asks me the question.

"Yeah, I think so. I called them last night after you both went to bed and asked them" I answer her, biting my lip slightly as I do so because of Brittany's hand that has found its way to my bare thigh. Since last night when I opened up to Brittany's parents, we just went straight back to acting as if the three years have never happened.

Well, aside from Dylan. But they have both adore her already, along with Kelsey who Dylan has also wrapped around her little finger. "Abuelo?" Dylan's attention is snapped over to me and she is literally bouncing on the spot with excitement over seeing my Papi again.

When Dylan first met my parents the other day, she got along with my Papi really well; they love messing about together. "Yeah baby, their both coming to see us before we go back home tomorrow" I tell her with a sigh, knowing that tomorrow there is going to be many tears coming from the three of us.

I can already see Dylan's eyes starting to water and her bottom lip tremble. "W-what about Mami?" she runs over to me and Brittany, her hands wrapping around Brittany's arm like she is about to run away. Seeing the look of heartbreak and sadness come to my daughters eyes as she looks between Brittany and I, also makes my heart break.

"Mami is coming with us" I tell her softly, lifting her up onto my lap with not much effort at all; my baby is so light. "I promise you, we're not going to go back without her" relief washes over Dylan's face as she wraps her arms around me, making me giggle because now I am wrapped up in my her and Brittany's arms.

Not that I mind. Like at all. Its my favorite place being in their arms; it makes me feel safe. "Promise?" she asks me, still a bit un-sure so she sticks out her tiny pinky finger. I grin and my heart flutters as I hold up mine and wrap it around hers, just like Britt and I used to do.

"Dylan, lets go watch a movie" Kelsey calls to Dylan from across the other side of the kitchen. Dylan wriggles out from my arms and runs after her out of the room. If Kelsey was younger, then they would surely be like a mini Britt and I.

"Their cute together" Brittany comments into my ear, like she is reading my mind. I hum my agreement and bury my face into her neck, softly kissing the exposed skin that is under my lips. "I can't believe this is all actually happening, I've been dreaming of it for the past three years" I stop my kisses and lift my head to look her in the eyes.

Their glossy, but I can still see the happiness and love clearly in them. "Me either, Britt. I am so glad that Quinn bought those tickets and I stopped being a pussy" Brittany giggles at my choice of words and I smile softly at the sound. "I love you and this is where I am meant to be; with you and Dylan" my sentence comes out as a whisper, but I know Brittany still heard me.

She learns forward to connect her lips with mine and brings her hands up to cup the back of my neck. I hum a moan against her lips as I taste her cherry lip-gloss when I run my tongue over her top lip. Brittany smiles and is about to part her lips for me, until we hear a fake-cough, making us both pull apart with tinted-red cheeks.

"Whoa there girls, save it for the bedroom" my eyes widen as James smirks at us both and Linda hits him over the back of the head playfully. "Sorry" he mummers when Linda gives him a glare and I can't help but chuckle because people think that I'm whipped?

I know that I am, but still. He is too. "Whipped" I mouth to him wearing a smirk of my own as he now glares at me. "Saved by the bell" I laugh when the doorbell rings, breaking the staring competition that I started with James and getting up off Brittany's lap to answer it because it is probably my parents.

"Hey Mija" my Mami smiles widely at me when I open the door, leaning to press a kiss to my cheek as I stand aside to let them both in. My Papi kisses my forehead silently and I shut the door before leading them both through to the kitchen.

"Dylan, get in here" I shout through to my daughter as I take my seat back on Brittany's lap. "Mami, Papi. Brittany and I are engaged" I tell them both once they are sat around the island opposite us. The both break out into smiles at the news and look between us both.

My Papi is the first to speak up, "its about time, Nita" I laugh and nod my head in agreement to him.

"Abueloooooooooo" Dylan squeals loudly, running into the room and throwing herself at my Papi whilst laughing loudly. I smile when my Papi stands up and lifts her into his arms, spinning her around earning even louder squeals to come from her.

Whoa, Dylan. My ears. Shit, didn't even know a three year old could be this loud. "Dylan, no demasiado alto. Papi, deja de hacerle cosquillas" I tell them both, wincing slightly as the noise rings through my ears. Yeah, don't mind noise but hell, that girl has definitely got my loud mouth.

"Mami lo siento todo era culpa del abuelo" Dylan mumbles, giving my Papi a look that says 'now look, you got us into trouble from my mommy' making me laugh.

"Hey! que era usted demasiado."

"lo que es lo que tienes puntos?"

"DYLAN!"

* * *

**A/N: Translations- **

**Dylan, no demasiado alto. Papi, deja de hacerle cosquillas = Dylan, not too loud. Papi, stop tickling her**

**mami lo siento todo era culpa del abuelo = sorry mommy was all grandpa fault**

**hey! que era usted demasiado = hey! it was you too**

**lo que es lo que tienes puntos? = Whatever do you got dots?**


	13. New York

I smile with a sigh as I step inside the apartment that I have managed to cope with over the last few years. Being back in Lima and staying with Quinn made me realize just how tiny this place actually is. Now, with Brittany living here also, it will probably seem even tinier.

We should probably start looking for a bigger home, one that feels like home for the three of us and not just Dylan and I. My parents said something about putting money onto my credit card so I could put that towards and I have money saved up in the safe under my bed.

"Home sweet home" I say dryly, dropping all of the bags onto the laminated floor with a small 'bang' and watch Dylan skip off down the hall, to her room. Brittany giggles and pulls her suitcases next to the bags I dropped before shutting the door behind her.

About 10 seconds after the door is fully closed, the doorbell rings, making both Brittany and I jump slightly. "Who the hell could that be? Baby could you move these through to our bedroom? It is across from the living room" wow, it feels good to say our room instead of my room.

Brittany smiles widely at me, clearly also liking the sound of it and quickly agrees to what I am asking with a peck to my cheek. "Of course, I'll order take-out too and call down Dylan" I smile at her sweetly as she picks up her suitcases once more and takes them through the apartment, her muscles visibly tensing as she lifts them.

I bite my lip and clear my throat before opening up the door. "Did you miss me?" without answering, I throw myself at the girl in front of me, wrapping my legs around her waist as my arms snake around her neck. "That answers my question" she chuckles softly once I let go of her and stand back up.

"Yeah I did, Callie" I tell her honestly, a grin spread across my face as I look her up and down. My jaw drops when she hands me over a letter. Shit, I forgot all about this. "Oh my God, I didn't get it" my hands are shaking and I don't even want to open up the letter; scared because it might say what I don't want it to say.

I've always loved to write. Just about anything and everything. Its like singing; it makes me forget about all the stress and worries in my life, for a moment and be in my own little world. About a year ago, I got more inspiration and more captivated by writing and how it made me feel.

So, every night when Dylan went to bed and I had some me time, I would write. Soon I had a full novel written.

When I handed it over to Callie for her to read, she sent a copy of it off to a book publisher. I don't even know how she did it. That was about a month ago and because I hadn't hear anything of it since, it honestly slipped out of my mind to ask her about it. But here I am now, with a letter in my shaking hands.

Do I open it? Will I be disappointed with what it says? "You will never know if you don't open it" Callie whispers to me softly, obviously seeing my inner struggle if I should open it up or not. I look up to her with a forced small smile and beckon with my head for her to come inside.

"Lets go sit down and I'll open it up once Britt has finished in the room" I tell her, walking through into the kitchen where Brittany is sat at the island with Dylan. "Britt order a ham and pineapple pizza for Callie" I shout-whisper to her as she orders the take-out. She smiles at me and nods her head, as if to say she will.

"Auntie Callie!" Dylan squeals happily once she sees Callie and jumps down from her chair, running over and jumping into Callie's arms. "I missed you so much, now we got Mami" Dylan excitedly tells her cupping her cheeks and forcing her to look over at Brittany who is shoving the phone back into the holder.

She walks over to me and wraps her arms around my waist from behind. I instantly melt into her embrace, giggling her she rests her chin on my shoulder and playfully nips at the bare skin on my neck with her teeth. "So you're the famous Brittany that Santana has been talking about non-stop over the past 3 years?" Callie teases, looking between Brittany and I.

A blush creeps up to my cheeks when I hear Brittany let out a small laugh against me. "So you're the famous Callie that braids Dylan's hair for her?" Brittany jokes back to her in the same tone Callie used. Both Callie and I laugh as Dylan beams whilst nodding her head, actually thinking that Brittany was asking if it was really Callie.

"Duh, Mami" Dylan exclaims, rolling her eyes at Brittany in a way that is so me, its kind of scary. "Can braid my hair now?" we all laugh at Dylan as her eyes light up when Callie agrees.

"Yeah, sure. Your mommy needs to open her letter up anyway" Callie says, walking through to the living room with Dylan in her arms in front of me and Brittany, who still has her arms snaked around my waist. I send her a look to tell her to shut the fuck up and she shakes her head at me.

I sigh and cast my eyes down to the letter that is still in my hands. "Santana open it up or you will regret it" she tells me sternly as Brittany pulls me down to sit next to her on the couch. I lift my legs over her lap and snuggle into her side. Fuck it, I am just going to open it. If its bad, then I will just forget about it and go back to my usual life and if its good then I can move forward.

My hands are shaking once more as I carefully open up the sealed envelope, keeping my eyes adverted from both Callie's and Brittany's. I know they are both watching me intently. As I pull the letter from the envelope, my eyes go wide when something else falls out as I do so.

A printed copy of my story. Its like an actual book. Quickly, I start to read over the letter, my eyes growing even wider with every word I read over. _I am pleased to offer you a book deal. _

Holy shit, is this actually happening?

* * *

**A/N: So, back in New York :) The idea of Santana writing and getting her book published just randomly came to me, and I have no idea how a book really gets published so I just made it up! Hope its a little believable though!**

**Hope you liked it anyway, and make sure to check out my new story 'The real Santana Lopez'**


	14. Meeting with Delilah Woods

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! **

**I've been glued to Sara Shepard's PLL books! Then they got me thinking and I decided to add them into the story as the books that Santana wrote. If you haven't read them already then I suggest that you do because they are different from the show and gives you more details and clues!**

**Also, Happy new year to everybody! Hope ya'll have started 2013 off with smiles :)**

* * *

"Babe, this book is fucking amazing" Brittany exclaims to me, already about half way through the book. She has had her face stuck in it since I opened up the letter yesterday. I can't even believe that my book is getting published. Sure, I've always wrote, but just to make me feel better.

I never thought it was good enough to actually get me a book deal. Delilah Woods thought differently though and apparently thought it was so good that she ordered a few copies for herself and her family. "Thanks" I say to her shyly, looking down at my feet as I blush at the compliment.

Brittany beams at me, finally looking up from the book. "Your meeting with Delilah is two days?" she asks me softly and I nod my head, sucking my lips into my mouth nervously. What if she realizes she has made a mistake or I say the wrong thing and fuck everything up?

"Everything will be fine, honey" she reassures me sweetly with that charming smile that just makes me melt. "Anyway, I'll have to take Dylan to the dance studio with me because I also have my meeting" she tells me, but it comes out more as a question. Holy shit, I have the cutest fiancee to walk this earth.

I walk over to her and sit down on her lap, pecking her cherry lips that I will never get enough of. Seriously, if I could, I would spend the rest of my life kissing her. "Thank you so much for having her babe, do you think you could sign her up for lesson's while you're there?" I ask her ducking down to rest my head on her chest as she wraps her arms around me.

Brittany's smile grows even bigger. "You want her to dance?" I just nod my head at her, also beaming. Of course I want my baby girl to dance, its in Brittany's family genes to dance - all of them dance like they are born to. "She is definitely going to be a heart-breaker with your looks and me teaching her to dance" we both laugh and I bury myself further into her.

**-2 DAYS LATER - **

"Santana Lopez?" my eyes widen as Delilah Woods walks out and calls me over. I stand up and look over to my two girls who are getting ready to leave. They decided to wait with me until I got called in to help calm my nerves. They are both looking at me with encouraging smiles.

Dylan is the first to hug me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and I lean down to kiss the top of her head, which is braided like usual. "Be good for your Mami and I will come by to pick you up when I am finished" I tell her quietly and she smiles widely at me, obviously excited because she knows that I will bring her some dots along with me.

We've been doing that since she was younger. When I left her somewhere, like with Callie or a babysitter, I would bring her some candy or a toy when I picked her back up. Its like tradition or something. Brittany laughs at Dylan actions and scoops her up into her arms.

"I am so proud of you, baby" Brittany whispers to me softly, wrapping her free arm around my waist and pulling me into a kiss. I pout as she pulls away and quickly press another kiss to her cheek, "I love you so much" she says before dropping her arm from around my waist and giving me a small wave goodbye.

"Bye, Mommy" Dylan waves to me with a cheesy grin as I walk towards Delilah who is smiling at our interaction with each other. I wave back to her and blow her a kiss before they both exit the building. Turning back to Delilah, I smile shyly at her and she chuckles before motioning with her head for me to follow her.

My eyes are wide as she leads me through the luxury building, stopping in front of a door that reads 'Mrs. Woods' on the front of it. "Please, sit" she speaks to me as we enter the room and I almost refuse to sit because everything looks too expensive and posh for it to be sat on. But I do as she says anyway and sit down on the bleach white chair, which is comfier than it looks.

"You have a beautiful family" a smile instantly graces my lips at her words. It sounds so good to hear people saying I have a beautiful family. "First of all, I would like to tell you how much I loved reading your book. It had me hooked since the first chapter and I didn't put it down until I finished it all" I chuckle because that is exactly like Brittany.

Her face has been buried in it since I handed it over to her after Callie went home that night and I explained my writing passion to her. "Thank you, it means so much to me. I never really thought what I was writing was good, but I love it too much to stop" I say through a shaky voice, still nervous.

I mean, who wouldn't be nervous when they are sat right in front of one of New York's best book publishers? Probably most people. "You're very welcome" she grins at me and its only now that I am realize how young she actually is. She only looks around a couple of years older than I am.

She has long, blonde hair that ends just at the bottom of her back and large hazel green eyes that fit perfectly with the shape of her face. Her skin color is similar to mine, but probably a shade or two lighter and she is about an inch or two taller than I am. I've got to admit that she is really pretty, but I've got my Britt so I don't need anybody else.

"Would you be interested in this book deal and would you be able to continue this book? So its like a series?" she asks me, curiosity in her eyes along with hope. Wow, she actually wants me to write more. Like make it into an actually series. I guess I can anyway, it would be quite fun to play around with people and be the only person to know who killed Ali and who's A.

"I would love too, I'm actually in the middle of the second one" I tell her and she beams at me excitedly. "I was thinking of writing about 12? Like a different A every fourth book" she nods her head and scribbles down a couple of things. "Would that be okay or?" I ask her, still a little uncertain about this whole thing.

She nods her head and hums her approval. "That would be perfect" she comments, looking up to me from what she is writing down. "So, I say that we have a meeting once a month to find to catch up on where you are with the writing and once you have the book finished, come to me and I will have it published" she speaks to me casually and my heart is pounding at her words.

"You will get paid for it all, once you have finished each book, we will write you out a check which will be about $100,000 – $250,000. For actually signing to us though, we will pay you $251,000 – $499,000" Holy shit. Is that actually happening? That is more than I usually earn in a whole two years. She hands me over a check and I almost faint.

Tears are forming in my eyes as I think of what this money can do for my family. "Thank you so much for this. You have no idea how much this means to me" I take a deep breath and wipe away one of the tears that have escaped from my eyes. "After all I have been through, this money can finally give me what I have always wanted. I can finally get married to Brittany and have her adopt my daughter, so thank you" I tell her sincerely, the tears running rapidly down my cheeks.

Delilah smiles at me and gets up from behind her desk. "Nobody deserves this more than you do" she tells me softly, wrapping her arms around me in a hug which I return thankfully. "Now go and see your family and I will see you again in a month. If you need anything just call me."

After saying our goodbyes and I find myself running down the streets of New York, check in hand, and towards the dance studio where Brittany is with Dylan.


	15. Changes

_"Where is fucking ambulance?" I yell at Callie through my gritted teeth, clutching my stomach as another contraction rockets through my body. Holy shit, this hurts. Seriously, I have no idea how people can do this more than once. _

_Callie is rubbing my back comfortingly, but I can barely register her hand because of my pain. "Calm down, honey" she coos to me as tears form in my mocha eyes. "You are going to do great and your going to have your little girl in your arms by the end of the day" I smile at this. Honestly though, I still can't believe I am going to be somebody's mother - __I mean, I was 19 a month ago._

_As I lay back in the leather recliner chair, my legs spread apart with just my panties and black spaghetti strap on. "Shit, this hurts" I wince, screaming out loud as Callie sends me an apologetic and worried glance. _

_"Just relax, San" I send her a death stare, but sigh in relief when the doorbell rings. "Its the paramedics" I smile widely at her but then my jaw clenches as I try to calm the pain. Callie runs to the door and I finally let the tears fall from my eyes now that I am all alone.  
_

_I know that I should be happy now because I am about to give birth to my child, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. Brittany should be beside me, holding my hand and encouraging me to bring **our** child into the world and not just mine. We are supposed to get married and live together._

_But I fucked that up. I ran instead of telling her the truth and there is no way that I am going back now because things will be worse if I just show up with my kid. "Santana, whats wrong?" I am snapped out of my thoughts and see that Callie and the paramedics are all in front of me._

_Oh my goodness. This baby needs to get the hell out of me fast because this shit hurts. "I can't do this without Brittany" I cry, my body shaking from both the pain and the fear of raising a child on my own. Yes, I will have Callie but its not the same._

_"Well, Santana, I'm sorry but your fully dilated and this baby is coming now" I throw my head back at the woman's words and try to breath through the pain that is still shooting through my body, "Santana I need you to start pushing for me."_

_I do as she tells me, crying out loudly as I grab Callie's hand whilst starting to push. "Cal, I need her" a sob escapes my lips when I give up pushing and flop back down onto the chair, bringing my free hand to wipe the hair from my face. "Please don't make me do this" I am practically begging her right now, but I just want this pain to be over._

_"Santana, you and I both know that you have to do this. Just think of the little girl that is going to love you and look up to you for sacrificing everything for her" I nod at her words and start to push again, screaming as everybody in the room whispers encouraging words to me._

_"Can you all shut the hell up?" I shout, pretty frustrated that they can all see I'm in pain but are not doing anything to stop it. "Can't you do something to stop my pain and get this baby out?" the nurse visibly flinches at my harsh tone of voice and I start to feel kind of bad because she is helping me by checking out my vagina for any signs of the baby._

_"I can see the head, a big push" I groan but start to push anyway. The grip on Callie's hand is so hard that I think I broke a few of her fingers. "The heads out" well, I guess it could of been worse. If this baby is as impatient as me then it should be out in the next couple of minutes._

_"You're doing great, San" Callie kisses my sweaty forehead and I just about manage to give her a weak smile before an other contraction rips through my body._

_"One more huge push and then you will have a baby" Oh my God. My eyes widen as I push one last time, harder than the pushes before. I swear, Brittany actually probably heard me wherever she is. I stop pushing and flop back against the chair in relief when a small cry fills the room, "its a girl."_

_I can't help the smile that washes over my face and the tears that are streaming down my face as I watch the nurse clean off my baby girl. "Hi Princess" I breathe out when she is handed over to me and when her dark mocha eyes lock with mine, she instantly stops her crying._

_I kiss the top of her head and start to rock her in my arms. "Do you have a name?" the nurse smiles at me as Callie cuts the umbilical chord. Nodding to her, I trace my index finger across my daughters face, admiring every inch of her beautiful skin._

_"Dylan Brittany Lopez" I softly announce with a proud smile._

* * *

My life changed that day. I went from having nobody to having a daughter and a best friend. We both spent every single minute together and I cherished all of it, but still; there was one thing missing. Well, one person - Brittany.

It was perfect already just the two of us, but if Brittany was there with us it would of taken it that step further into my dream life. But then things changed again when Quinn Fabray showed up, encouraging me to overcome my fears and go explain things to the love of my life.

I knew she was right and that she deserved some answers, so I packed up mine and Dylan's bag and we all made our way back to Lima. That trip is something that I will never forget, not even if I tried to. I got my parents back and I got my Brittany back - who then also became my fiancee and Dylan's other parent.

"Hey baby, what you thinking about?" Brittany asks me curiously as she walks over to me, hand-in-hand with Dylan who is looking at me with the same curious eyes as she is. I turn my gaze back to the leather recliner that is still sat in the exact same spot, even after 3, almost 4, years.

"That is where I gave birth to Dylan" I whisper to her, wiping the tears that have gathered in my eyes at the memory. "Can we take it with us?" Brittany gives me that look that says 'you don't even have to ask' and I smile at her thankfully.

When I left Delilah's office that day, check in my hand, I ran straight to Brittany and Dylan. We all decided, even Dylan, to spend the money on a home for the three of us, a nicer and bigger one. One that has space for us all and where we can be a real family and spend time together in piece.

We spend the last month searching for the perfect house and it is only last week when we finally found it. It has the space and everything we need. "Let go" Dylan excitedly squeals and grips my hand, whoa this girl is hyper. I give Brittany a look.

"How much sugar did you give her?" I tease, lifting Dylan into my arms as Brittany picks up the chair. Its good that she is so strong. "Lets go" I repeat Dylan's words and we all make our way down to the lobby where Callie is waiting for us with her car. The car we bought is already at the house.

"You all ready?" we nod our heads, Dylan a little more enthusiastically than Brittany and I, and get into the car after loading the chair into the boot. "I'm glad you called for me to take you, I wanted to be the first to see your new house" she grins at us and the rest of the drive is silent until we pull up outside of the large house, earning a stunned "wow" from Callie.

"This is our house" Dylan tells her, her little face squished against the window as she stares up at it with wide eyes. The house is probably like heaven to her; she doesn't even reach the top of the door handle its that big.

"Ill get the chair" Callie tells us as she parks up next to our BMW. We all jump out and Brittany, Dylan and I all run to the door, stopping in front of it. Brittany lifts Dylan onto her hip as I open the door with my key.

"Welcome home" I breathe out as we all step into the luxurious walkway. Brittany snakes her free arm around my waist, pulling me closer to her as we stare into each others eyes.

All I can think about now is how our new life together as a family is all I have ever wanted and how everything is about to change once more.

* * *

**A/N: So, guys, I know you're all going to hate me but I am going to have to finish this story here. I honestly have no idea where to go with it so I'm going to focus on 'The real Santana Lopez' and then start on a new story that I am becoming obsessed with writing. **

**I am not too sure weather or not I am going to do a sequel for this, but if I do then I will let you all know.**

**I love you all and thank you to everybody that has taken the time to review/favourite and follow this story, you all give me the inspiration to carry on with this.**

**Also, keep a look out for when I post my new story - check out the summery here;**

_Santana has been acting strange lately - everybody has started to notice, but they have no idea why. One day, she disappears, leaving nothing but a letter for Brittany to cherish. Why did she leave? Where did she go? 5 years later, she is back in Lima and ready to answer all of the questions.  
_


End file.
